powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Goram
are the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler's giant alligator snapping turtle-themed footsoldiers in Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger, their summoning responsibilities originally belonging to Destra Majjo. History Losing the Cyclone Dial Fighter and Trigger Machine Biker to the Lupinrangers, Destra Majjo summoned a Goram to pursue the Lupin Collection pieces. It was, however, intercepted by the Patrangers' Trigger Machines which combined with GoodStriker to form PatKaiser and destroy it. After Lupin Red retrived the Scissors Dial Fighter & Blade Dial Fighter from Emma Gordini, Destra Summoned a blue one to retrieve it, with PatKaiser intervening in the battle. However, the Patrangers were also aiming to shoot down Lupin Red and the recently retrieved lost Dial Fighters, causing GoodStriker to break the combination out of fear of destroying the new VS Vehicles, which made short work of the Goram shortly after. Later, on Goche Ru Medou's behalf, Dogranio Yaboon had a disgruntled Destra summon another Goram to aid Demeran Yatmis in battle against the newest addition to the VS Sentai, Noel Takao. It did little to help Demeran, as it was quickly destroyed by X Emperor Gunner. A fourth Goram was sent into battle during the testing of a giant Modified Porderman, taking on LupinKaiser Cyclone Knight and X Emperor Slash, defeating the both of them, giving Destra an excuse to berate Goche for wasting a piece of the Lupin Collection. During the battle for VictoryStriker and SirenStriker, another Goram was summoned to turn the tide in the Ganglers' favor, joined by a enlarged Jarnake Saucer, who was later destroyed by Siren LupinKaiser. The Goram continued to attack the Patrangers until it was destroyed by Super Lupin X. The two white Gorams were deployed as an act of Desperation when Destra's first plan to prove himself to Dogranio failed. The first one was destroyed by Victory and Siren LupinKaiser, while the second one was destroyed by X Emperor and the Lupin Magnum. Sometime after Destra's death, Goche Ru Medou was revealed to have kept a red-colored Goram, as she used it to distract the Patrangers while spiriting Noel to the Back World. This particular Goram was modified by Goche, as it was a lot more agile and gave PaKaiser a heavy beating. It held the advantage before the Patrangers formed Siren PatKaiser, which made short work of it. It was the final one to be used, as no more came after. Personality They are apparently mindless creatures that follow the orders of the one who summoned them. Arsenal * : Its pincer like hands that are capable of firing shots. * Unnamed blade appendage: One of the white Goram has a snapping turtle's shell on its right arm with a tail-style blade at the end of it. It was also used by the red one. * Unnamed shield appendage: One of the white Goram has a snapping turtle's shell on its left arm with a fin-style blade on opposite sides of the end and a curved tail-style hook at the base. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * to be added Notes *Animal Theme: Aliigator Snapping Turtle *Possible Prehistoric Basis: Carbonemys *The name might be based on "Golem", referring to the rocks-like body, and how it is summoned to work based on an order, without much talking. *The concept of a footsoldier being used strictly for fighting a Sentai mecha was first seen with the Giant Yokai Gashadokuro from Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. *Their summoning grenades look similar to pinecones. *Outside of flashbacks, no single variation of the Goram has appeared for more than one episode. Appearances * Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger **''Number 5: Targeted, the International Police'' **''Number 9: In Order to Meet Again'' **''Number 22: Love in Life'' **''Number 31: The Gangler Who Surrendered'' **''Number 38: Collection From Outer Space'' **''Number 41: A Door to Another World'' **''Number 47: What I Can Do Now'' References TV-Asahi's Pages on the Goram *Default *Blue Variation Category:Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler Category:Sentai Foot Soldiers Category:Naturally Giant Monsters